Hurt, Healing, and Hilarity
by MewLuna
Summary: Courtney sees Gwen and Duncan kiss. And she realizes that maybe she pushed Duncan away with her attitude. Can she get her Bad Boy back and keep her friendship with Gwen? FLUFFY! First one shot! Rated T for swearing. R&R!


**Hurt, Healing, and Hilarity**: **By Luna Mrow**

**Author's Note: **I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of all the Gwen-Duncan-Courtney madness and hatred! All the Courtney fans hate Gwen, and all the Gwen fans hate Courtney. Enough is enough! Personally I'm a DxC fan, so this fic is DxC, and takes place in TDWT when Gwen and Duncan kiss. So far we don't know the reasoning for it. But what do we know? Courtney and Duncan need some patching up to do, Courtney needs to find peace with Gwen, and Gwen needs to hook back up with Trent! So that's what this long one-shot is about. Hurt, healing, and hilarity, because I can't write a fanfiction without adding humor ;)

**Courtney's POV: **

I was pissed. No, seething! I was seething! How _could _they? Duncan grabbed Gwen and _kissed _her, on the plane, for everyone to see… including _me. _I walked into the economy class (my team had lost and I just came back from the bathroom) and there I saw Duncan pulling Gwen in. So I turned on my heels and ran out, only when DJ shouted, "Courtney!" was when the two backstabbers realized I had been there and stopped.

Now where was I? I was in the back of the plane where the entire luggage was, cradled up in a dark corner, knees pulled in against my chest, and hot tears running down my face. They were angry tears. Why would Duncan do that to me? Why would Gwen? Gwen and I had bonded over this season, and sure we fought, but we built trust in each. We sang together. We… were starting to become friends. And she did this to me.

And Duncan… I can't even begin to talk about him. It hurts to much to say I hate him… because it's a lie. I don't hate Duncan. I love Duncan. That's why… what I just saw hurt so much. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I pushed him into Gwen's arms. But what did I do?

_Oh come on don't play dumb Courtney. You know what the hell you did. _

"W-who are you?" I sniffled.

_I'm your inner voice. I'm your conscious, the one who tells you what's right and what's wrong. And you've been doing a lot of wrong lately. Can you blame Duncan for running to Gwen after all you put him through?_

"After all I put him through?"

_Yes! First mistake you did was leaving him for the million dollar case at the season finale of TDI. You were more concerned about the money; you were willing to leave him with a hurt leg! Then in TDA you and Duncan finally get the chance to patch things together, and you make a lawyer list or whatever telling him what he can and can't do if you two date!_

"Hey it's not like-"

_Let me finish! Then at the end of TDA you two are finally together, and then you develop you're my way or the highway attitude. And you push him away Courtney. You pushed him away. Then you finally get him back on the bus right before TDWT… and you act all possessive and rude over him towards Gwen. That wasn't cool of you. That wasn't you. You can't blame Duncan for all the shit you've put him through._

My tears came down harder. "You're right," I whimpered. "I did this. I'm such an idiot. No, I'm more than an idiot! I'm a controlling, manipulative, cold hearted-"

"Courtney?"

I didn't finish my sentence and looked up to see Gwen standing there. Gwen had a sad expression on her face, and she got even sadder when she saw my tear streaked cheeks. "Please go," I mumbled, "I can't talk to anyone right now."

"Well too bad, you're talking to me," Gwen replied, sitting down next to me. There was a long silence. "I don't know what to say Courtney," Gwen said finally. "I don't know what I should say."

"Maybe I should do the talking," I answered. "Gwen… I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you. I haven't been myself. I've let this competition and million dollar prize turn and twist me into something I'm not. You and Duncan… you two had a friendship I was jealous of… and I… flipped. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I-"

"Court," Gwen interrupted softly. "I don't like Duncan."

"But-"

"I don't know what that was back there," Gwen admitted, putting her head against the wall. "But it won't happen again. Because I swear to you, that Duncan is in love with you. Not me. And that's okay because…"

I noticed Gwen started struggling with her words and started trailing off. "What?" I asked softly.

"Because I'm not over Trent," Gwen mumbled. "And my heart has been aching like crazy over him." For the first time I saw a few tears go down Gwen's cheeks. "And I think I was trying to get over Trent by liking Duncan. But it's not real. I thought I liked Duncan; but he's just a friend. He's in love with you, and I'm still hopelessly in love with Trent. And Trent is probably back in the aftermath show, with a whole bunch of other girls."

"But you broke up with him."

"I had too. Back in TDA I had no choice. And I thought everything might be back together once I got kicked off… but Trent had moved on. And I'm stuck on square one, and I've been there all this time."

I put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's okay. Everything will turn out okay… for the both of us."

Gwen smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess we're both with boyfriend trouble." She sighed. "I'm sorry too Courtney. I never want anything romantic with Duncan. And nothing like what just happened will ever happen again."

"Okay," I smiled weakly. "So are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Gwen returned the smile and we hugged slightly. "Now you go get your Bad Boy," Gwen laughed. "He's the one you really need to patch things up with."

"You're right," I agreed. "And you should try and patch things up with Trent."

"I would, but I don't have cell phone service 20,000 feet in the air," she laughed.

I laughed too, and went to go find Duncan. "Thank you Gwen," I said softly, then closed the door to the luggage room.

Now where would I be if I were a delinquent? I have no idea. So far finding Duncan was unsuccessful. As I walked throughout the plane all the other teammates kept giving me looks, expecting me to burst out in rage or something. I ignored them; they weren't important right now, all that mattered was Duncan.

Opening the door to the elimination room I walked in and sneezed. "Damn allergies," I grumbled. That's when I felt arms sling around me and jerks me back! "Ah!" I screamed struggling out of whoever it was who grabbed me! That's when I looked up and saw it was Duncan who grabbed me. "Duncan!" I exclaimed.

He didn't answer and instead pinned me against the wall of the plane and put his arms on either side of me, trapping me. "We need to talk," he said sternly.

"Jeez you scared me, you know that? You don't just grab people and pin them against walls!" Duncan's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. UGH! Nothing I wanted to say was coming out of my mouth! Finally I sighed and said in a small voice, "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Say what you want," he answered coldly. It hurt that he was so cold towards me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm sorry I've been a complete controlling and manipulative bitch to you. I pushed you away; I know that now. And you don't have to get back together with me; in fact I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to talk to me! But… I'm sorry. Really, honestly sorry. And if you just-"

My sentence was cut short with Duncan's lips tenderly pressing against mine. Was he kissing me? I thought he was mad at me! But I gladly returned his affection, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him so I was now sandwiched between him and the wall even tighter.

Then his lips broke off from mine, and he started to plant light kisses up and down my neck. "W-why?" I asked.

He stopped and lifted his teal eyes to mine. "Why not?" he asked back, "You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"But I thought-"

"Courtney shut up. Let me talk now. Chris brought me back on the show to cause drama between you and Gwen, and he told me I _had _to kiss Gwen or he's throwing me back off the plane. So I did, but that was a really big mistake. Because I like you Courtney, not Gwen. And you apologizing just now… well that just made my day." He kissed me again then broke off to catch his breath. "Besides," he breathed. "I know you want to change, and that's fine. But remember-"

"Remember what?" I whispered.

Duncan grinned and pressed his forehead against mine. "I like it when you're feisty," he purred. And he kissed me again which is unusual because usually I'm the one who kisses him first. This kiss was the hardest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as I would go to him.

"Well, well, well it looks like somebody has broken their deal," a voice said. Duncan and I broke off our intense kiss and we saw Chris standing there with his arms crossed. "I told you to be with Gwen because that would make ratings go up. This is not a part of our agreement."

"Fuck off," Duncan spat. "I don't really care. I'm with Courtney, and I'm not going to pretend anything for your stupid show."

"Then it's off the plane for you!" Chris exclaimed evilly. "Chef! Hit the button and open the exit door!"

Duncan looked at me. "Sorry Princess," he whispered.

"Don't be," I smiled. Then I put my hand in his and held it tight. "Guess what Chris?" I asked.

"What Courtney?" he answered.

"You're sending _two _people home," I smiled.

"What?"

"Courtney, don't do this," Duncan said, "You've still got a shot at the mill."

"I'm through with this show," I said firmly. "You go, I go. End of story."

"So long then," Chris winked, and the door flew open!

Immediately the impact of the wind came flying in, and Chris suddenly took Duncan's arm and flung him out the plane! "No!" I screamed, as I watched Duncan plummet down. "Did you just throw my boyfriend out a plane?"

"Yup," Chris answered with a pleased grin.

"Where's his parachute?"

"Right here." Chris held it up to show me. "Wait… that's not right…"

"Go to hell Chris!" I shouted. Then I grabbed the parachute, kicked Chris in the kiwis, and dived head first out of the plane! As I fell down to my death I slung the parachute through my arms and saw Duncan falling just a few yards ahead of me! "I'm coming!" I screamed. Then to pick up speed I put my arms together and in no time I was right next to Duncan!

"Princess!" he cried, wrapping his arms around mine, which also meant he wrapped them around the backpack parachute as well. Now we were both wearing the backpack and I was in front of him. "Hang on!" he shouted. Then Duncan pulled the string and a white parachute shot out of the backpack!

And what did I do? Something neither of us expected. I started laughing, uncontrollable laughter escaping me. Duncan smirked and laughed as well. We looked down and it looked like we were going to land somewhere near the beach, we weren't sure. But now that the parachute was out, we were slowly dropping down to the earth. "I love you Duncan," I smiled.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," he smirked, and pulled me back in for another kiss.

**Author Note: **GAAAAH! *Ahem* SO what did you think? Bad? Good? Need more salt and pepper? Whatever that means. I hope reading this makes everyone feel better about the G-D-C drama. Yeah. Please, please, please review, this is my first one-shot! And thank you for reading! Means a lot :D


End file.
